


[Podfic] Of Private Attachment

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Hamilton Podfics [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Issues, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Alexander Hamilton would happily dismember anyone who badmouthed George Washington, butcall him son one more time-- well, you know how it goes. Lafayette endeavors to make sense of it all. (Is this a colonial thing or just anAlexanderthing?)Also featuring Hamilton standing in the rain and scowling at everyone.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & George Washington
Series: GoLB Hamilton Podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740235
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Of Private Attachment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Private Attachment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630578) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/of-private-attachment/Of%20Private%20Attachment.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/of-private-attachment/Of%20Private%20Attachment.mp3) | 16 MB | 0:23:58  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/of-private-attachment/Of%20Private%20Attachment.m4b)  
  
| 17 MB | 0:23:58


End file.
